Walking Ten Thousand Miles
by Projectcompassion
Summary: When Hazel has to give a speech for her final exam Gus is there in the audience giving her confidence to do it and cheering her on Slightly AU
1. I'll Make You A Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Fault In Our Stars. I never have owned it and if I ever do I will let you know but I doubt I will. This is an AU story. Please do not flame my story. However if you find anything constructive I welcome the input. Thank you very much. It's appreciated

* * *

Hazel looked in the auditorium and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. For her final assignment her teacher had asked her to do a speech about anything that was important to her.

"I don't know if I can do this," she mumbled to herself.

"Hazel Grace," Gus said.

"Gus! What are you doing here."

"I came to watch your speech," he said, "I know you can do this."

"I don't know," Hazel said, "I'm really nervous."

"I'll make you a deal," Gus said, "I won't give up if you don't. That means you go and do that speech."

Hazel broke out in a smile.

"Wait a minute," she said, "Let me get this straight. So if I go out there and do this speech you will not give up?"

"Good," Gus said, "The cancer didn't spread to your ears."

Hazel laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No matter how bad my speech is you will not give up?"

"Long as you do your best Hazel Grace," Gus said

Hazel walked onto the stage. She could see everyone looking at her. Suddenly the words came. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and found Gus in the audience. She knew exactly what to say.

"Take a trip with me today," she began, "We are going to walk 10 thousand miles from the end all the way back to the beginning and than where we are supposed to be. It is going to be a long trip but an exciting one at that."


	2. Take A Journey With Me

A slow smile spread across Gus's face. It was a huge grin nearly too big for him.

"We start on the outside looking in. From where we sit on our cloud nine throne of judgement it's easy to be condescending or assume we know what other people are going through. Maybe you think you've been through that yourself.

"My best friend is a great example of that. When I got sick instead of being able to understand what I was going through she tried to understand. She would talk about how her parents were complaining about her not helping around the house while I was emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl."  
Everyone laughed.

"You know what," Hazel said, "This doesn't only have to be about illness. I knew someone who used to think depression was an excuse and then she developed depression herself.

"Whatever the case may be it's important to understand that you don't always know the hell a person is going through."

Hazel paused to let everyone take that in.

"Close your eyes. We are about to journey to the next step. We are imagining that now you are going through your tough time. How are you feeling? What is going through your mind. Well maybe you are so frustrated that you just want to scream as loud as you can. Maybe you do break down in tears. Maybe you just sit around watching PROJECT RUNWAY and sleeping it away.

"Are you scared about going through your tough times? I'll be very honest. I'm scared about going through mine. It's something everyone has to face but it doesn't mean it's something I want to face..."  
Hazel's voice began to waver a little. Gus flashed her a reassuring look. She took a deep breath and found her voice again.

"The one thing we don't have to do is stay stuck in tough times."


	3. Second Only

"If you're like me you're lucky. You have someone to carry you through the tough times. You have someone to protect you and shelter you. It's also scary but you're not alone."  
Hazel threw a smile Gus's way. He returned it with one of his own.

"When you're passed that point it might be easy to forget. You may look at other people going through a similar situation and think they should 'get a grip' or 'get over it'. I assure you it's not easy to do either of those things."

Gus nodded.

"It doesn't make it impossible but having been through that it's a good idea to try to be understanding to those people who are still going through it. Maybe you can reach out to those people. Maybe you can help those people reach the place where you are now."

* * *

As Hazel talked Gus grew more and more impressed. He had always considered Hazel his equal. Yet listening to her words he realized she wasn't his equal.

Hazel was so much smarter then he was. She was so much more easygoing than he was... in some ways. In certain matters she held her ground. She was stubborn as an ox. She was unmovable with some things. Gus was flexible. He was change his mind more than he changed his underwear. Granted that could be three times a day but still... he realized that Hazel was superior to him in so many ways.

"I think," Hazel said, "I am second only to a young man sitting here in the audience today.

"This young man has been the one that taught me to keep going even if things seem impossible. He told me once and I quote, "Hazel Grace don't hide yourself away. You aren't something of shame. Walk proud and we will do this together. You have a struggle. That doesn't mean you are your struggle."

Gus smiled remembering when he said that.

"Well," Hazel said, "Let's move onto the next mile."

Gus was thoroughly enjoying this


	4. You ARE at the top

"Once you have overcome the struggle you're at the next mile which is what you might call square one. It's building yourself back up. Square one isn't fun. It's rough but when you look back and see how far you've came you know that square one isn't so bad. Sometimes when you're at square one you might feel left out," Hazel admitted avoiding eye contact with anyone

The final part of the journey," Hazel said, "is self acceptance. When you realize that you have come as far as you can go and you are proud of who you are... that is when you are at the final step of the journey. You may never be at the very top... you might be somewhere near the bottom or the middle but you know what, that's okay. I took that 10 thousand mile walk and so can you."

The audience burst into applause and Gus came up and hugged Hazel tightly.

"Wonderful speech Hazel Grace," he said.

"Thanks," Hazel said, "You inspired it."

"By the way," Gus said, "You are"

"I am what," Hazel asked confused. She had no idea what he was talking about.

Gus smiled.

"You **are** at the top Hazel Grace," he said.

"Oh Gus," Hazel said, "I was just saying that to emphasize that you should be proud of who you are. It's okay to be-"

"Hazel Grace," Gus said, "I'm just saying what is true. You are at the top."

"You know Hazel," he said, "You are literally my heart."

"No," Hazel joked, "You heart is beating in your chest."

"I couldn't make it without you," Gus said.

"Gus that's not true," Hazel said

"I think it is," Gus replied.

"Well luckily you'll never have to find out," she whispered kissing him, "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
